


A Hundred Lifetimes

by VlaeThorium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlaeThorium/pseuds/VlaeThorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe setting loosely built around the lyrics from this song by Stars: <br/>Toughen up, Valentine’s Day wasn’t meant for our kind anyway. <br/>If you want what you’ve already got, look away.<br/>-Stars, Look Away<br/>(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vX_bzc7XIc)<br/>(Rivetra - AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> Good companion song to this fic: Look Away - Stars  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vX_bzc7XIc

_Toughen up, Valentine’s Day wasn’t meant for our kind anyway._

_If you want what you’ve already got, look away._

_-_ Stars, _Look Away_

 

 

She was once asked if she believed in reincarnations.

“Should I?” She lazily lifted her gaze to whom the question came from.

“Well,” the man pulled out a chair beside her, “I’ll give you every reason to.”

***

They’ve lived a hundred lifetimes together. In those lives they lived, they were his reasons to her why she should believe in reincarnations. Why she should believe he would always find her; they would always find each other. There were times that it would take them years to reunite. A few unfortunate times, they missed each other by a dying breath. But their reunions would always be ephemeral: never too long enough, never too early enough to celebrate their victories over multitudes of separation. A hundred different lifetimes, in each without a Valentine to remember.

 

The moment she saw a raven-haired man across the lake from her, she knew she recognized him. His gaze was still hard, and it may only be just her imagination, but there is a new light in his eyes that danced a warm glow. She thought perhaps in this lifetime, he grew in a less hostile setting and that comforted her. It was strange seeing him again at an unexpected time. No, not unexpected, but at a _hopeful_ time. Perhaps this time was right. Was he even aware of her proximity to him?

 

Autumn. It reminded him abundantly of her. The way her hair sprawled in stark contrast to his pillow. The glint in her eyes _reserved_ only for him. _The early stages of their relationship’s decline._ He heaved a sigh as he placed his hands in his coat pockets. A gentle breeze of the leaves directed his focus to a familiar figure across him. Familiar, but an immeasurable amount of denial overlaid his reasoning. But of course, having lived a hundred lifetimes together, he was bound to remember even the slightest flecks of her freckles. And so he recognized her. Even when she was holding another man’s hand. Montage of flashbacks flickered in his memory, vignetted by apologies and aching questions of why and how. It was the first time they’d seen each other in the arms of another and he didn’t know if the universe was playing an even bigger trick up its sleeve but he prayed it better be good, it better be worth the shitload of pain he was about to go through.

 

But then again, every _shitload_ of pain was worth it if it meant having even just a fleeting moment with Petra Ral. Their paths were about to cross once again and he was in a distance, painfully watching her with another man. The man was taller, more _animated_ than his shitty deadpan façade. And she looked happier than all the moments, all the lifetimes they’ve been put together. He was beginning to wonder if he’d actually be kind and unselfish enough to let her go, at least only in this lifetime, for she looked…contented.

 

They were about to cross paths once again, and her smile faltered when their eyes met. Her heart thundered in its cage, pleading for Levi to hear it. She almost broke from the other man’s hand but wavered.

 

Both of them continued walking to each other, continued walking until they’ve passed the other. Another lifetime would pass, both looking away from each other.

 

 An opportunity of a lifetime, they say. But he can’t wait for this lifetime to end.

 


End file.
